


Somos família

by CamiFranc



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiFranc/pseuds/CamiFranc
Summary: Somos famíliaPequenos momentos fofos do Time 7, em que estes compartilham situações que reforça o sentimento de pertencimento dessa nova família.Eu sou péssima em sinopse, mas digo que minhas histórias são legais :)////We are familyCute moments from Team 7, when they share situations that reinforce the feeling of belonging of this new family.I'm terrible at synopsis, but I say my stories are cool :)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Somos família

**Author's Note:**

> Oie, gente linda!  
> Eu estou lendo muitas fanfics legais sobre o relacionamento do Time 7 e então pensei em criar essa fanfic. Terá poucos capítulos com minhas ideias do que poderia ter acontecido. Como nesse caso, que ocorre após o missão do construtor da ponte, no País das Ondas. Assim, espero que gostem.

Em um momento estava sozinho, acompanhado apenas pelo corpo ensanguentado de Sasuke e ouvindo as verdades sombrias de Mizuki, no próximo despertou em seu saco de dormir, perto da fogueira.

A luz alaranjada do fogo o embalou em um leve transe, acalmando sua respiração e afastando aqueles pensamentos. Quando estava menos tenso, observou ao seu arredor e viu Kakashi-sensei deitado em uma posição desconfortável na árvore, Sasuke deitado de costas do outro lado da fogueira e, quando seus olhos pousaram em Sakura, a rosada estava acordada.

\- Também não consegue dormir? – Sussurrou ela, seus olhos verdes desviando dos dele e seguindo até o outro genin.

\- Sim. – Respondeu baixinho. Quando nenhum deles vez um movimento para continuar a conversa, Naruto planejava os passos do dia seguinte. Em meio a esses pensamentos, o loirinho ouviu um resmungo de sua companheira de equipe. – O quê?

\- Perguntei se queria... Bem, dormir comigo.

\- Oh. Ohhh... Não sabia que você está com medo.

\- Deixa de ser idiota, Naruto. Eu não ‘tô com medo ou algo assim, idiota... – Cochichou zangada.

\- Desculpa, Saku-chan... Eu também estou com medo, sabe?

\- Uhum. – Confirmou ela. Depois levantou um braço dentro de seu saco e sussurrou:- Vem.

Os olhos azuis se fixaram nela, em busca de qualquer gesto que indicasse ser uma brincadeira. Quando nada encontrou, saiu de seu casulo e rapidamente entrou no dela. Os dois se olharam por um tempo antes que ele posicionar-se de costas para ela, olhando para a fogueira.

\- Você também pode vir, Sasuke. – Afirmou a rosada, fazendo Naruto olhar como o moreno se encolhia um pouco. Não houve respostas por um momento, mas logo o Uchiha voltou-se para eles em confusão, como se pergunta-se como conseguiria entrar.

Quando a rosada puxou o loiro mais para perto dela, deixando um espaço significante no saco, Sasuke saiu do seu e enfiou-se lá. Houve um pequeno tempo em que os três se ajustaram, mas quando conseguiram todos estavam prestes a dormir.

\- Boa noite, pessoal.

\- Noite.

\- Hm.

E assim Naruto dormiu cercado por seus companheiros de equipe e com uma leve impressão que aquela noite não haveria mais problemas com pesadelos.

Ao longe, Kakashi sorria para o pequeno ninho que seus adoráveis genin tinham feito.

**Author's Note:**

> Assim como foi dito, eu tratei sobre esse momento pós-missão. Como essa foi a sua primeira missão que envolvesse sangue, eu imaginei como eles lidariam com o trauma, já que o anime não trata muito disso.  
> Espero que tenham gostado de ler assim como eu gostei de escrever sobre esse amizade. Tchau!


End file.
